The prior art includes many devices which aid a worker to align or guide the placement of shingles on a roof. The most pertinent prior art machine which also facilitates the transport of the operator and a load of shingles is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,606. Many prior art patents relating to laying shingles are referenced in the above-identified patent.
The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,606 represents a significant improvement over the prior art, however, it is somewhat cumbersome to transport and install upon a roof. Certain features thereof still require a less than satisfactory degree of effort and time on the part of an operator which do not maximize the rate at which the operator may lay and fasten shingles on a roof particularly after a complete horizontal row has been completed.